


Nobody's Fault but Mine

by Sillie82



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillie82/pseuds/Sillie82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt!Dean prompt drawn for the spn_reversebang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nobody's Fault but Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the ReverseBang ( [spn-reversebang.livejournal.co…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) )
> 
> This was one of my prompt drawings. It are a young Sam and Dean Winchester in the hospital. Somehow, Dean got hurt. It was up to the author who claimed this prompt to think up how. 
> 
> (colored pencil)
> 
> You can find the story written for this prompt here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3142397


	2. Nobody's Fault but Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for the ReverseBang ( [spn-reversebang.livejournal.co…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) ).
> 
> Pencil version of my prompt.

 


	3. Dean Backseat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for the ReverseBang ([spn-reversebang.livejournal.co…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com%29)
> 
> 'He wore one of Sam’s hoodies and sweatpants to make it more comfortable for him. He had tried jeans, but practically yanked them off the second he realized just how much they rubbed against the bandages on his legs. It was too cold for a normal t-shirt outside anyway and well, he had wanted his brother to be comfortable.
> 
> ...
> 
>      Dean didn’t even bitch about sitting in the back of the car instead of the front. John had pulled out a couple of blankets to pull over him, put them in the back without saying a word about it. The drugs they had given him still worked, thank god and made him drift off to slumber.' (pencil, photoshop) 


End file.
